


Righteous and Proper

by Masu_Trout



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Blood, Bondage, Consent Issues, F/M, Fealty, Kneeling, M/M, Master/Servant, Mind Control, Mouth Kink, Multi, Painplay, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masu_Trout/pseuds/Masu_Trout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> If not for Golbez, Kain would have long ago crawled back to the failures and the fears and the worthless people he once depended on.</i>
</p><p>Kain welcomes the chance to prove his loyalty to his master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Righteous and Proper

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: _Golbez/Kain/Barbariccia: Painplay - prove your value and your strength_
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The wind whipped around him, holding his arms down and his head up. It cut into him as it moved, leaving shallow cuts where droplets of blood welled to the surface. His armor was useless against the force of her power—she found the gaps in the metal at his joints and his face and slid her way in without hesitation. No shield or helmet or castle wall could ever hope to keep out the wind.

Kain didn't try to fight it; he relished it, pushed against his bonds only so he could feel that sweet moment of biting pain when she drove him back into position. 

She laughed as he did, and her voice echoed like it was coming from a thousand mouths at once. _Dear, sweet, loyal Kain_ , Barbariccia said, and it sounded as though she was mocking him. 

That, too, he treasured. As much as she teased him, he knew her words were true. He doubted, sometimes, shameful as it was to admit. When he'd first seen Cecil once more, disgusting, worthless, _hated_ Cecil, for one vertiginous moment of madness he almost thought—he almost believed that perhaps—

No. No, he shouldn't dwell on that moment. It was in the past; he had confessed his weakness to Golbez and been forgiven. There was no use dwelling on those many flaws of his, not when he had already moved beyond them.

Golbez had his eyes on him. Kain couldn't see them through the thick plating of his lord's helmet, but he could feel their piercing gaze. Golbez's very presence was like a physical weight, so heavy it drove the breath from his lungs. It settled on Kain's chest and grounded him; it kept him from floating away. If not for Golbez, Kain would have long ago crawled back to the failures and the fears and the worthless people he once depended on.

_Cecil. Rosa. Do you know what I'm becoming? Do you know how far my metamorphosis has already progressed?_

Rosa, at least, would learn soon enough. He thought of her unconscious body, bound to the machine of Golbez's making, and couldn't keep himself from smiling. Golbez had given him the honor of acting personally as her jailer. 

She would likely expect mercy from him. He looked forward to dashing her hopes.

“What is that expression for?” Golbez stepped forward and took Kain's face in his hands. His ironclad grip was unrelentingly powerful, just this side of crushing; it was all Kain could do to hold back a whine.

 _Poor, brave warrior,_ Barbariccia murmured into the shell of his ear. He wanted nothing more than to snap at her—this was an honor for which he needed no pity—but to respond to her rather than Golbez would be a deliberate insult.

“My Lord,” he said. The way he was being held made it difficult to move his jaw enough to speak, but he persevered. “I was merely thinking on the responsibility you've given me.”

“As _Rosa's_ keeper, you mean.” The emphasis he put on her name sent a pang of shame twisting through Kain's chest.

“As your valued servant,” he protested. “The choice of prisoner means nothing to me. I take pride only because she is valuable to you.”

“Hmm.” Golbez pulled lightly, dragging Kain's face upward until his back arched with the strain of holding his kneeling position. A sharp pain shot through his spine—it felt as though it might snap entirely. 

“Do not forget who you serve,” Golbez said, and his voice was like a sword piercing Kain's side. It pinned him down and cut him open until he was nearly sobbing from the force and the power and the agony of it.

Kain didn't flinch. He welcomed the pain, the feeling of being cut open and left to bleed; he deserved no less from his master. “My lord,” he gasped out, “I promise you I will not,” and then he could speak no more as Golbez's thumb slid into his mouth.

Golbez was a massive man to begin with— _larger than life, Cecil always said,_ some little treasonous part of his mind remembered before Kain squashed it back down—and with the added heft of his gauntlets his hands were truly enormous. His thumb alone filled Kain's mouth almost entirely, pressing against the back of his throat with enough pressure that for a moment he feared he might choke.

The terror passed, as he knew it would; in front of his master, he could not afford to gag or whine or cry like some sort of terrified child. Instead, he closed his mouth around his master's thumb so all he could feel was the chill and the weight of the iron in his mouth.

A quick, delighted giggle was all the warning he got before Barbariccia gathered her wind once more and sliced viciously at his mouth. Kain yelped in shock and pain as his lips split in six or seven places.

The pain was like a red-hot iron pressed against his face. For a moment he tried to pull back, panicked, but with the wind holding him still there was nowhere he could go. All he managed to do was earn himself another shallow stripe across the flesh of his back.

“Hush,” Golbez said, curling his fingers over the line of Kain's jaw. 

Had Golbez known she would do that? Had he ordered her to strike?

 _Not that it matters if he did,_ Kain reminded himself. His master would be well within his rights to do so.

His blood pooled slowly around the edges of his lips. Much of it followed the path laid out by Golbez's hand, dripping onto his thumb and then trickling down into Kain's mouth. By now, his whole mouth tasted like iron. The metal of Golbez's armor mingled with the tang of Kain's own blood until he began to doubt he had ever been capable of tasting anything else.

“Does this please you?” Golbez asked quietly. His voice sounded strangely gentle.

Kain couldn't speak around Golbez's thumb, but he nodded as best as he could. His mouth bobbed up and down over his master's hand.

 _Yes_. His body ached in every place where he'd been cut, his legs were bruised black and blue from the floor's unyielding stone, and his mind was screaming something he couldn't understand.

It was, without exception, the most wonderful he'd ever felt.


End file.
